


Glowing!

by xAlicexLunax (Alice_Luna)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, i do my boyfriend's makeup challenge, youtuber!phichit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Luna/pseuds/xAlicexLunax
Summary: In which Phichit does his boyfriend's makeup





	Glowing!

**Author's Note:**

> For this story, Phichit is a Youtuber and Seung-gil is going to have his makeup done! I wrote this kinda quickly and didn't really proofread, but I hope they're somewhat in character.
> 
> Enjoy!

Phichit quickly whizzed around making sure that everything was in place. “Everything’s in place, lights are bright, all of the makeup and brushes right here! And the camera’s rolling. Are you ready?”

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Seung-gil answered.  

 

“Thank you so much, I love you!” Phichit proclaimed with a kiss to Seung-gil’s cheek. “So just be natural, don’t think too much about it, and we can stop whenever you feel too uncomfortable. Sound good?” 

 

“Yeah. But are you sure that you want me in your video?”

 

“Oh please, people keep begging me to do this  _ forever _ and I really like doing your makeup. Besides the second they see your face they're going to click because I have the most handsome boyfriend in the world.”

 

Seung-gil could feel his ears heating up but he still retorted, “No. I do.”

 

Phichit smiled and gave him another peck on the cheek. 

 

“Hello all you lovelies! Hope you’re all doing well! So I’ve got a lot of requests from you guys for me to do Seung-gil’s makeup and he’s finally agreed! Before we start, do you have anything that you want to say to the viewers Seung-gil?”

 

“Hi?” 

 

“Ok, so first we’re gonna start out with the base. Since Seung-gil and I aren’t the same skin tone at all, I needed to pick up concealer and foundation that’s actually in his shade. All products are going be linked below if you wanna know where I found them.”

 

As Phichit grabbed a beauty blender, Seung-gil asked, “It’s kind of late to ask this, but you’re not gonna do anything weird are you?”

 

“Of course not!”

 

“Because I’ve seen that feathered eyebrow thing and I don’t understand it.” He doesn’t understand the appeal, he doesn’t understand why it’s popular, he doesn’t understand what went on in the mind of the person who invented it. Honestly, it might be better if people just stuck feathers above their eyebrow. 

 

“Ok, I probably won’t do that because it’s something that I think is more for that illusion of having a fuller brow and your brows are already perfect as is,” Phichit stated as he dabbed some concealer on Seung-gil’s bags. “Are you sure you don’t do anything to your eyebrows?”

 

“They just grow.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t like rub oil for them to grow or like brush them out or something?” 

 

“Nope.” 

 

Phichit sighed dramatically and muttered, “How are you so pretty without makeup?”  

 

“But even without makeup, you’re pretty,  _ wang-ja-nim _ .”

 

“But I can’t get those eyebrows unless I use some product.” But Phichit already had full brows? The only thing that he does is make sure they’re fuller. Phichit looked around and picked up a small tube of concealer.“So I’m just going to use some concealer right under his eyes and then blend that out.”

 

“You’re going a lot slower than normal.” 

 

“Well I don’t want you to be uncomfortable since you rarely put on makeup,” Phichit reasoned, “Besides, this is a tutorial so I shouldn’t try to do everything in 10 minutes. You know how long it takes me to edit all of these videos.”

 

“Yeah, because you start checking your SNS and you start reacting to that then your camera times out and you end up with a lot of footage.” Which is why on some dates Phichit gives Seung-gil his phone so that he doesn’t get distracted and they can both focus on each other. (Seung-gil really likes those dates.)

 

“I did not invite you here so that you could expose me,” Phichit pouted as he finished brushing out Seung-gil’s eyebrows. “And with that our base makeup is done! Since it's such a rare moment that I get to do your makeup, I kinda wanna go crazy with your eye makeup.” 

 

“...What do you mean?” 

 

“Remember your costume for your short program last year?” 

 

“Apparently no one can forget,” he muttered. Literally no one. It was so iconic that he  _ still  _ sees people use him in his parrot costume as the profile pictures for the fan accounts. “What about it?” 

 

“I’m going to use your costume as inspiration for a rainbow feather look. So for this video, I was digging through my collection and found this!” He opened up the palette for the camera to see then turned it towards Seung-gil, “What do you think of this palette?”

 

“I like the colors.” Very vibrant and colorful without all the glitters and shimmers that he sees in almost every other palette Phichit owns. 

 

“Great, because every single one will be on your lids!” 

 

“How?” There’s like 20 colors in that thing! 

 

“Well, I’ll explain how! Close your eyes and just relax. This’ll be over before you know it.” So Seung-gil closed his eyes and listened to Phichit rattle off exactly what he was doing with each specific color. Besides the poking at the corner of his tear ducts and his waterline, it was fine. Even the eyeliner was fine. “And of course lashes!” 

 

“I didn’t agree to that.” 

 

“But Seung-gil!”

 

“I don’t want glue anywhere near my eyelids.” If there is one thing that he will reject, it’s any form of adhesive near his eyes!  

 

Phichit pouted in disappointment and tossed the lashes aside. “At least let me use mascara. Oh, you don’t have to worry about bacteria, I brought a new one.” 

 

“That’s fine.” 

 

“Look up for me.” He quickly finished and announced, “So that’s it for the eyes.” 

 

Seung-gil opened his eyes again and blinked, adjusting to the new sticky feel of his lashes and the bright studio lights. “Can I look yet?” 

 

“Nope! We’re doing full glam for your look today, so we’ve still got contour, highlight and lips.” Phichit held up another product and grabbed a large brush, “Now I’m doing a light contour for Seung-gil because his cheekbones and chin are already pretty sharp. So we’re going a little more natural than normal.”

 

“I thought this was supposed to be glamour?” 

 

“Your cheekbones are already glamourous, but we’re just going to take them level.Now that we’re all blended out, we can get to the fun part!” He held up three shiny compacts “Look at these! I just got them because they were just so pretty!” Phichit quickly swiped all three on his fingers, showed the camera then to him. “What do you think?” 

 

“The peach would look nice on you.” 

 

“You wanna put it on me?” 

 

He picked up a fan brush and then laid the highlighter thick, just the way that Phichit liked it so that he could be glowing in all lights. “Like it?”

 

“Yep! But I like the person who put it on me better,” he answered with a quick peck to Seung-gil’s cheek. “Maybe my next tutorial will be a peachy glow look? Let me know if you guys would be interested in that. For Seung-gil’s highlight, I’m using this pink white iridescent color and I’ll be applying it to the cheeks and the tip of his nose.”   

“Only that? Normally you put it everywhere.” 

 

“But we’re going out for dinner and I know you aren’t a family of all the shimmers and glitters.” 

 

“So I’m wearing this out?” 

 

“Please?” Phichit asked sweetly, giving him doe-like eyes. 

 

“I’m choosing the restaurant,” Seung-gil countered.   

 

“Deal!” He turned back to highlighting and said, “Some of you might wonder how we stay together when we’re such opposites, but I like to think that we complement each other.” 

 

Oh... So Phichit wasn’t just ignoring those comments. 

 

Phichit smiled at him reassuringly before focusing back towards the camera. “Like when we watch movies, I will get into the characters and get really immersed into the story then Seung-gil will be analyzing everything to figure out what the ending’s going to be. Literally, we were watching this mystery movie and he already figured out the culprit in the first half!” 

 

“It’s was so obvious though. Especially with that one scene where he was in the background with that menacing look.” 

 

“You see? How you even notice tiny details like that is beyond me. I was just so focused on how that girl was just arguing with her ‘friends’ who decided to try to sell her out.” Maybe they should watch another movie or two after dinner? “Anyways, we’re going to top it off with a nude lip with a pop of gloss in the center.” 

 

Seung-gil nearly sighed in relief. Finally in the last stretch. 

 

“Are you done?” 

 

“Yep! So what do you think?” 

 

With the rainbow eyeshadows and the feather eyeliner, Seung-gil was more than impressed. Then again, he didn’t know anyone else who did makeup as well as Phichit. “It looks like my costume. I’m just surprised that you literally used every color in that thing.” 

 

“This is definitely the type of look that someone would wear to a concert, a summer festival, or maybe if you’re feeling kind of adventurous. Thank you so much for joining us today and thank you Seung-gil for letting me do this to you. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I’ll see next time!”   “And we’re done! What’s wrong?”

 

“I didn’t think that you cared about those comments.” Phichit’s always been the more positive, optimistic one, he’s the one who tries to get Seung-gil not to care about what other people say about them. But when people say that their relationship is just a joke…They don’t have a damn right to judge that. 

 

“I try not to care, but it’s gets tiring to hear when people start insulting you or say that we’re not going to last,” he explained, holding onto Seung-gil’s hand.  

 

Seung-gil squeezed his hand tightly, “We’re going to last.” 

 

“Yeah.” He smiled and squeezed his hand back.“Love you.”

 

Seung-gil smiled. “Love you too.” 


End file.
